Hallowed night
by moonlightdreamer1
Summary: yeah never done this pair before, it may be a bit OC. Somethnig for Halloween and christmas. Slash if you don't like then don't read. HP/SS
1. Chapter 1

Yes well I got this idea for Halloween and it wouldn't go away. If you don't like slash or this couple please don't read. Just a cute bundle of fluff, I don't own the characters, happy Halloween. This has gone through a checker so go easy on my spelling and grammar.

Hallowed night.

Part one: In the mask.

It was the night of Halloween, Severus Snape was as usual to be found skulking around in the dungeons, however tonight the potions master was aggravated as he was being denied his favourite activity the bat of the dungeons was not allowed to give detentions or take away house points and why was this it was because the students had been allowed by the batty old coot of a headmaster to stay up until the early hours of the day to celebrate Halloween. So now instead of the usual silence that filled the castle at this hour music filled the halls of the school even down to the dark dungeon and despite the late hour the children of the school still roomed the castle in all sorts of costumes having fun.

Unable to sleep because of the noise Severus went for a walk the dark haired man soon found himself at his class room, hoping that maybe this room would be quieter than the rest the potions master opened the door to his class room, sure enough it was empty of people but was instead filled with sliver moonlight, the bat of the dungeon let out a sigh of satisfaction at least this room had not been disturbed by the celebrations and was a lot quieter than most other places in the castle tonight.

Suddenly Snape felt as though he were being watched, getting ready to bellow at whoever was there the potions master turned round but instead of the gaggling group of student had had expected to find there he found only one man behind him, this man was tall and very elegant in a regency gentleman's outfit, a top tall dark hat atop dark locks and his grey eyed were framed by a silver mask which concealed the top half of his face from Severus.

At the sight of this man the Slytherin head of house froze, instantly questions sparked in his mind, who was this man and why was he here in the dungeon? Shaking himself from his revelry, Snape approached the man, the potions master tried to move round him to get to the door, but the elegant man moved into his way, Snape tried again but again he was blocked by the other man, quickly the gentle men reached out, one of his hands found Severus's waist and the other found the potion masters other hand.

The bat of the dungeon flinched at the contact, he wondered for the briefest of moments what this man was going to do and then much to his surprise Severus found himself being gently but firmly lead round the room in time to the music from the room above, it was a smooth stately waltz, the man gazed into Severus's dark eyes a soft happy smile slowly curling his lips. Snape felt wonder fill him nothing like this had ever happened to him before no one had ever done something so divinely romantic for him before, no one had ever wanted to at least not before now.

Far too soon for the potion masters liking the dance was ended, the gentle man held the dark haired man for close to him for a few moments, then slowly he leant in gently he kissed Severus's lips briefly before pulling away and dashing from the room in a swirl of sandal wood scent.

Severus stood there dazed for a moment, then the potions master shook himself, quickly the dark eyed man ran into the corridor he could still see the gentleman ahead of him, swiftly the head of the Slytherin house ran down the corridor after the man in the mask. "Wait!" The regency man froze and slowly turned towards him.

Something in his posture also stopped Severus from getting any closer. "Why, why did you do that?"

"Because I love you Severus." The man said simply a strangely sad smile playing on his lips. "I wanted to be able to be close to you just once."

"Who are you?"

"No one, something that by dawn will have died just as all dreams must."

Tentatively Severus stepped closer. "I don't understand why must you die? Why can't you stay? Would you love me just to leave me?"

"I must leave, I must die, and I must be a love that is only spoken once, for this is the only night I can do so without being judged by you. I have said and done what I have always wanted to and now you must let me go."

Carefully the potions master moved even closer to the masked man. "But I find I do not want to let you go, I do not even know why, I don't even know who you are but I know that I want to keep you here with me you are my dream."

The dark haired man moved even closer to the masked man quickly Severus reached out he grasped the gentleman by the arms and hauled him to him in an embrace so strong that it even surprised the dark eyed man himself. "Don't go... if you know me you know how much I am going to hate saying this, but please don't go I don't want you to leave I want to see who you really you are."

"Severus if you know who I am you would not be happy you would be angry, mad beyond compare." The masked man told him softly.

"But why then, why do I find myself suddenly unable to give you up?" The Potions master asked still not releasing his hold on this other man.

"Maybe because for the first time in your life you know someone really loves you, or maybe because I am a mystery that will not let you solve it. Come now it's growing late, you have classes tomorrow we both need rest."

"I'm not going to let go until you promise that you will come back." The death eater said determinedly.

The gentleman sighed. "Very well I will return again, should you wish to see me simply place a red rose in a vase on your desk and I promise that at the end of the week I will come to you but in return you must promise me that you will not try to seek me out."

Slowly Severus pulled back from the other man, "I promise I will not search for you." He said reluctantly, as he hesitantly let go of the masked man.

The gentleman bowed to Snape, before taking one hand and placing a kiss to the back of it. "Good night Severus."

"Good night." Severus whispered in return.

The man turned, he walked off into the corridor the very shadows of which seemed to swallow him whole, suddenly feeling cold the potions master wrapped his arms round himself and hastened back to his chambers.

The Slytherin head of house found his dreams plagued by the man in the mask, and his days more lonely then they had ever been before. Almost a week had gone past since Severus had first met the man in the mask, the potions master felt like screaming he kept smelling sandalwood all over the school, and he was desperately clinging to his promise not to search for the man in the mask.

Finally he surrendered to the want to see his mysterious man again, and that Monday he carefully placed a vase containing a single red rose on his desk. Severus gazed at the rose, he was convinced that his pupils were going to think he had gone crazy, but the potions master knew that this was the only way to get him to come, even then the bat of the dungeons knew he would have to wait till the weekend for him to appear, Severus sent a prayer to every God and Goddess he knew that his patience would last that long.

The days passed, Severus couldn't help noticing people looking at the flower in the vase on his desk, every time someone looked at it he had to fight the urge to either blush or throw it away. Even Harry Potter had noted the flower, the dark brows had risen in silent comment, Snape had been completely surprised by the young man he made no derisive comment about the rose instead he had gone to his seat and sat quietly threw class.

Severus was patrolling the dungeons when he realised it was Friday midnight, he had made it through the week and now officially it was the weekend, the dark haired man felt anticipation flair he wondered when his gentleman would arrive. A few moments' later footsteps echoed behind him, with a hiss of surprise the head of the Slytherin house turned round to find a regency gentleman now watching him from not that far away. "Your here." The potions master said simply.

"Yes I am after all its past midnight which means it is now the weekend and I promised you that I would appear at the end of the week."

"So do I just get to see you for this one time or can I see you again over the weekend? After all you didn't say what day of the weekend I would get to see you on."

"You crafty Slytherin you." The gentleman said with a smile, and a shake of the head there was a tone of gentle laughter to his voice as the masked man spoke. "I should have known you would find any wholes in my promise which would bend to what you want."

Severus couldn't help it a small smile tugged up his lips. "Well that's the first time being called a Slytherin actually sounded flattering."

The smile on the gentleman's face grew and he moved closer to the potions master. "In answer to your question I will come tomorrow night and Sunday night. I was worried about you Severus you seemed to be having even more of a problem with you attitude then you usually do this week, what was the matter love?"

The dark eyed man closed his eyed briefly at how wonderful it felt for some to call him love and actually mean it, slowly he opened his eyes and met the grey ones of the masked man. "I missed you I barely know you yet somehow I missed you terribly and I only just managed to stop myself braking my promise not to look for you."

The man's shook his head an amused smile spread over his face. "You really wanted to find me that much?"

"Yes. I don't understand this at all this isn't like me at all, I keep smelling your sandalwood scent all over the school it's maddening, yet rather than getting annoyed like I usually would I just find myself just wanting to get closer to you find out who you really are so I can keep you."

"We talked about this before if you knew who I was all of this would change I don't want this to go away no not this exactly it's you I don't want to lose."

"Maybe it won't go away." Severus said moving forward and meeting the other man in the dappled candle light of the hall way.

The grey eyes met his black ones. "Who knows you may well be right, but only time can tell us for sure."

"Exactly." Said Snape he looked down into those grey eyes for a moment before pulling the other man close and embracing him tightly. "I missed you."

"And I you." The Masked man said as he placed his own arms round the taller man returning the embrace.

(yeah first chapter lord knows why I'm writing this.)


	2. Chapter 2

Part two: Romantic notions.

For Severus the weekend with his masked man passed far too quickly his presence soothed the dark wizard and he had come to realise that this man filled a whole in his life that the potions master had not even been aware that he had until this stranger had come along to fill it.

On Monday when the dark eyed man came into his classroom to find a box of chocolates sitting on his desk, Severus blinked a few times then walked over to his desk, a little suspicious the potions master lifted the box from the desk and looked at the card on it, which had a simple mask drawn on it.

A slow smile spread over the older wizards face, he lifted the box lid, it contained all rich dark chocolate sweats many different flavours. The Slytherin head of house, before class started he quickly put the box of delights in his desk draw, these sweats gave Severus something to look forward to that night. When his classes were finally over for the day Severus drew out the chocolates, he withdrew to his room, quietly Snape settled down with them and enjoyed eating every last single one.

The next day in reply to the wonderfully tasty gift from his masked man Severus placed the vase on the table one again containing the red rose. The week seemed to fly past the dark man assumed this was because he was eager for the weekend and the masked man to make their appearance.

Sure enough Friday midnight rose from its rest to strike the quiet castle corridors, Severus froze in his patrol as the clock nearby tolled the hour, as the last strike left the clock echoing footsteps met his ears and from the shadows came once again the man in the mask. "You wanted me?" He said simply.

"Yes, I did, thank you for the gift."

A smile lit the face of the masked man. "I'm glad you liked it." The regency gentleman approached him and their eyes met.

Severus smiled back. "Will you ever stop being a mystery to me?"

"Not for now I won't maybe someday I will show myself to you but for now no I will not."

"Someday, I hope it will be sooner rather than later."

The man laughed gently. "What a typical Slytherin both stubborn and determined."

"How is it that you always manage to make being a Slytherin sound like a compliment rather than an insult like most other people?"

The man in the mask smiled widely again. "Maybe that's because I mean it as a compliment and maybe it is also because I can see more in Slytherins then most people."

"You are a strange one."

"Thank you I am sure, Severus there is something I would like to do."

The dark eyed man gazed down at his silver eyed companion. "What is it you want to do?"

"I want to know if I may kiss you."

Severus blushed slightly both from the request and the gentle way the regency gentleman asked it of him. "Yes you can kiss me."

The masked man reached up gently he drew off his tall top hat, carefully he leant up and pressed his lips softly to the other wizards, Severus wrapped both his arms round the shorter man and he carefully drew the other man closer. The gentleman leant up into the kiss, he pushed himself closer to the dark man, lifting his hands and winding his fingers into the long black silky locks of hair.

The two men moulded closer, they parted from the kiss breathless, breathing hard Severus gazed down at the man in his arms a slow smile tugging up the corners of his mouth before leaning in and capturing those red kiss swollen lips with his again.

This kiss was longer then the first, it ended with Severus pulling back from the kiss, those silver eyes gazed up at him filled with love and wonder. "Wow." The shorter man breathed.

"That only just starts to cover how good that just felt." Severus told him a slight tone of amusement in his voice.

"Your right."

Severus's mouth twitched up at the corners again. "You'll have to learn that I'm always right."

With a small laugh and a shake of the head the man in the mask leant against the chest of the taller man before slowly pulling back and placing the top hat atop his dark locks. "It's getting late and I wouldn't want to make you too tired, after all I want to be able to come see you again tomorrow night."

"Alright I'll let you go for now, but only because I know you'll be back tomorrow night."

The masked man cut Severus a polite bow, taking his hand a pressing a reverent kiss to the back of it, as always this romantic action caused the potions master to blush, he still wasn't use to any one being romantic like this with him.

With one last smile the regency gentle man turned and walked away into the shadows, Severus watched him go then the dark man let out a deep sigh before turning back to his own rooms for a good night's rest.

Saturday night found Severus and his gentleman standing beside the lake, the two men were side by side, a contended silence hung over them as they both gazed out across the water, Severus started with surprise as he found a hand was holding his, the dark eyed man turned his gaze onto the man next to him, who other then taking his hand had not moved at all.

With a small smile hovering on his lips Severus turned his attention back to the water. "It's a lovely night."

"Yes it is." The masked man said turning towards the taller man, their eyes met, then Severus's dark cloak billowed forward in the wind swirling round the pair of them and the potions master was suddenly aware of the picture they would make right now and was rather grateful that this man of his only came to him at night.

Slowly a smile appeared on the lips of the shorter man, he moved closer to Snape who smiled back, once the other man was close enough the bat of the dungeons closed his arms round the gentleman and held him close. The shorter man returned the embrace and the two men stood for a few moments just holding each other enjoying the feeling of being close.

As always the night drew to a close far too fast for the liking of the potions master, he hated saying goodbye to this man and at the same time was always looking forward to his next visit.

The Sunday night found Severus and the Regency gentleman in the same spot, this time they were sitting down, the man in the mask had Snape's head in his lap and he was reading love poetry to the older man, who was listening to him with a real smile playing on his lips.

The hours rolled past, Severus fell asleep listening to his calming gentle voice and when he woke, he found that he was laying in bed, the dark eyed man sat up quickly looking round he was in his rooms slowly Severus looked down at himself he found somewhat to his relief that he was still dressed save for his outer robe which he located carefully hung up on the back of the door.

With a sigh the potions master got out of bed, he got ready for classes with his thoughts far away on the man in the mask, who was he? Why was he doing this? And why didn't he mind being wooed like this? So many questions, the dark haired man guessed he would just have to wait to get the answers to those first two questions from his mysterious lover as for the last question only he could answer that.

After all he was not a man who usually went in for sap or romance but here he was enjoying it, may be the answer to this question was that Severus had never liked those things before because he had never thought any one would ever direct such emotions at him and now someone was he found that he rather liked it.

(there second chapter not too long or too short yay!)


	3. Chapter 3

Part three: Showing you.

Over the three weeks that had passes since the man in the masks first appearance the two men had grown closer, Snape was now very sure that this man was younger than him and more than likely a student, at first this idea had disturbed the older man until sensing his distress the masked man had simply told him he was of age and knew what he was about. This gentle reassurance from the younger man had instantly put any of Snape's fears over the age gap to rest, the regency man was so sure of himself that Severus found it hard to ever question anything this man told him.

Still it bothered him that thus far he had no idea who this person was, so the Slytherin head of house decided that now it was time for him to try to find out just who this man of his was, Severus knew that he was forbidden by the masked man to search for him but maybe this gentleman would at least allow him to try and guess his true identity.

It was Saturday night in the fourth week after their first meeting and the two men were standing together looking out of a window over the moon bathed grounds of the school when Severus decided it was time to ask his question. "I know that I am not allowed to search for you but will you at least let me try to guess who you are and promise me if I get it right you'll tell me." The potions master took the other man's hands in his as he spoke to the younger man.

The younger man gently squeezed the hands that held his before relenting to the older man. "Yes alright I promise to tell you if you get it right, so please guess away."

The head of the Slytherin house closed his eyes in relief and then stood quietly in thought for a moment before speaking. "Alright then let's start with some people I really wouldn't want for you to be, Neville Longbottom."

The gentleman laughed for a moment and then shook his head. "No."

The potions master let out a relived sigh. "Well I have to say that's a relief, let me see Draco..."

"That's also a no."

"Good, after all he is my godson and that would just be far too strange for my tastes. Alright then my next guess is Ronald Weasely?" Severus asked leaning against a nearby wall as he spoke.

The gentleman shook his head. "Nope that's not me either."

They stood for a long while Severus guessing at the man's identity over and over, so far though he had drawn blanks and it was starting to get to Snape that he couldn't seem to work out who this man was. The potions master sighed deeply, then he frowned in thought as an idea surfaced, the dark haired man once again looked down at his companion and wondered if it were at all possible that he could be . . . "Harry Potter." He murmured softly almost too himself.

"Yes Severus." The man next to him answered softly.

Quickly the taller man straitened away from the wall, Severus gazed at the other man completely surprised, with a small smile the masked man reached up, he drew the mask away from his face the magic slowly released making the costume faded away, the grey eyes turned to a brilliant shade of green, glasses graced the face before him and now stood before Severus was none other than Harry he wore black jeans and a green t-shirt.

"You, but you. . . I. . . This isn't possible this shouldn't be happening. God what a fool I was to start to fall for this, great trick thank you so much for the joke Potter! Did you think it was funny to taunt me like this, I bet the past few weeks have meant nothing to you, whilst they have meant the earth to me!" Severus said bitterly to the younger man all his anger flooding out before he could even stop himself.

"I told you that you would hate me when you found out." Harry said in simply return, he looked away from Severus, slowly and carefully tucking the mask away into his jean pocket.

Swiftly the Gryffindor turned back towards the older man, he roughly grabbed the potions master's robes Harry hauled the shocked man close and kissed him strongly allowing the tears that were silently falling from his green eyes to flow into the kiss before he roughly pushed himself away from the older man then he turned and ran off into the castle allowing the shadows to swallow him and the pain in his heart whole.

Snape stood in the middle of the now empty corridor dumb struck, he could still feel the tears on his face and taste Harry on his lips. For once in his life the potions master was at a loss what to do, he fallen hard for the man in the mask, but he wasn't at all sure what he felt for Harry especially now he knew that the man in the mask and the young man he hated were in fact one and the same person.

Harry ran through the castle until he had no more strength left, carefully he leant against a wall letting the tears fall until those too were gone, with a resigned sigh the young wizard wiped his face then made his way back to the Gryffindor tower.

Quickly the green eyed man changed for bed quietly he flopped down into bed and considered what he was going to do next. He had known giving into the Slytherin's idea to guess who he was had been a bad idea, but Harry had wanted to spend more time with Severus and also for him to know who he was. The Gryffindor let out a sigh, well at least for once he had been right about something, the potions master hated him, the only good thing about all of this was at least he had managed to express his feelings before he left School at the end of this year, now all he had to do was keep his distance from the dark eyed man and pray the rest of the school year flew by.

(bad bad Snape, why did you go do such a nasty thing to poor Harry. Any way I'll have to work through this in the next chapter I guess see you in part four)


	4. Chapter 4

Part four: Mend me.

Harry sighed it was Sunday morning and it was the day after the night before, slowly the Gryffindor climbed out of bed, he found Ron and Hermione waiting for him in the common room, the two friends took one look at his sad face and hugged him. "Come on let's get breakfast then you can tell us all about it." Hermione said to him gently.

With a nod Harry followed his two friends down to breakfast, the young man was so wrapped up in his despair that he didn't notice piercing black eyes watching him, those were not the only eyes on him a set of grey eyes were also trained on him from the Slytherin table.

Both men watched concerned as Harry didn't really eat breakfast he more moved the food around the plate forcing himself to eat a few mouthfuls of the food when Hermione gave him worried looks from across the table. Slowly Harry pushed the plate away from him and stared down at the table until both his friends were finished with their own food, Hermione and Ron shared a concerned look before turning to their friend. "Come on Harry lets go for a walk." The red head said to him gently.

With a nod Harry raised from the benches, he followed his two best friends out of the hall with an air of dejection and pain coming off the young man that could be clearly felt by the whole hall. "I wondered what happened?" Someone asked no one in particular as complete silence fell over the great hall.

Mean while the three friends had gone outside onto the grounds and settled themselves under a tree. "So what happened?" Ron asked Harry gently.

With a sigh the green eyed man told them what had been going on, once the explanations were over his two friends both shook their heads, Hermione hugged Harry and Ron shook his head. "I could have told you that was a bad idea." Hermione reached out and quickly clipped Ron round the back of the head.

"Ow!" Exclaimed the red haired young man, rubbing the back of his head and Harry laughed gently.

"Now what are you going to do Harry?" Hermione asked the messy haired man gently.

"I like making masks, so I might see if I can sell them other then that I plan to stay away from Snape and try to forget I was ever that stupid." Harry said with a deep sigh.

The two friends sighed gently. "Do you want a bit of time to yourself?" Hermione asked the green eyed man.

"Please..." With a smile for Harry Hermione grabbed Ron and dragged the red haired man off, the Gryffindor sighed and sat back against the tree trunk.

Harry managed to get a little while in peace before a voice said from nearby. "Potter..."

Slowly the golden boy turned his green eyes met those of the Slytherin ice prince who was unusually without his retinue. "What is it Malfoy?" Harry asked him without his usual venom.

Draco quietly sat down next to the other man. "I know I'm probably the last person you want to talk to and that you're too likely to believe me when I ask you this but... are you alright?"

Harry looked at the blond man next to him startled. "I didn't know you cared?"

"Look Harry we aren't eleven any more I think it's high time we stopped acting like complete idiots and besides which you look so depressed even I've been moved to by nice to you."

The dark haired man laughed slightly, and then smiled widely at the man next to him. "I can't believe I'm about to say this but thanks Draco."

The younger Malfoy surprised Harry further by letting his lips curl up not into their usual sneer but a wonderful gentle smile. "That's alright Harry."

"But what about the rest of your house won't they be a bit mad at you for talking to me?"

"No, I am their ice prince for a start, second most of them saw me come this way and well as I said you looked so depressed no one is going to question my actions, the Slytherins know better than most that would end up with them rather mightily hexed."

Harry couldn't help it he laughed again a smile curving his lips up Draco returned the smile and spoke again. "That's better; you don't look so absolutely miserable now, so you got dumped I take it?"

"Yeah."

"Well she was stupid."

"Not a she." Harry told Draco very softly.

Silver eyes widened and the blond lent closer to the man he was sitting next to. "You mean you're gay?"

"Well if I wasn't after a she then obviously it was a man and I'm gay Draco."

"You're not alone, me too, so is Blaise, you do know that's not such a big deal in the magical world right? Gay couples can still have children the wonders of magic for you."

"Well that's a lode of my mind." Harry said with another amused smile before speaking again. "You know I never thought I'd ever manage to have a civilised conversation with you of all people."

"No offence me either, so what do you say friends?" Draco asked the other man trying not to let his nerves show.

"Sure, friends would be good, besides it would be nice to have someone I can discuss men with."

Draco laughed gently, the two men sat just talking for a long while, and they were joined later by Ron and Hermione. "What is Malfoy doing here?" Ron demanded of Harry.

"We were talking." The green eyed man responded simply.

"You mean you two had a conversation that actually didn't involve insults or hexes?" Hermione asked a tone of wonder in her voice.

"Yeah we did, in fact we are starting to become friends." Draco said politely.

Hermione stared at the blond. "You were just polite to me."

"Yes, I know shocking isn't it?" Draco asked her with amusement in his eyes.

"Good Merlin's beard what happened to you Malfoy?" Ron asked stunned.

Slowly the grey eyes went to the red head. "It's called maturity Weasely not that you would know what that is."

"Hey!" Ron objected.

"Come on you two knock it off." Harry said with amusement dancing in his eyes.

Ron stared at his friend for a moment then shot Draco a grateful look which the younger Malfoy returned with a small smile. "Hey it's almost lunch time let's go in and get something to eat." Ron said his mind instantly reverting to his most urgent concern at that moment, this instantly caused the other three people to laugh, the blond rose first quickly he offered a hand to Harry who took it and let Draco help him up.

Together the four younger people walked back into the school, chatting in a lively and friendly way as they went. The four young pupils were completely unaware of the dark eyes that were watching them from a window above these black eyes were trained solely on the figure of Harry at the centre of their party.

(That was very wired as chapters go but hey I enjoyed it, hopefully this will make Severus do something some time soon.)


	5. Chapter 5

Part five: Friendship?

Since that first time Draco had come to Harry their friendship had grown, the green eyed man had confided his masked misadventure to the blond man who had understood as well as commiserated with Harry and shortly after this the two men had started to bridge the gap between their two houses. Blaise and Pansy often joined them now as well and the party of six could regularly be found hanging out round the grounds of the school.

It was Monday and the central topic of conversation with in the group of friends was the upcoming Yule ball apparently Dumbledore had decided it was going to be a masquerade.

"Well I got a date for the Yule ball with Goyle." Pansy announced to the others happily.

There were several raised eyebrows at these words for a long while no one said a word until Hermione spoke up to ease the tension. "Ron and I are going together."

"No offence but that's hardly a surprise." Draco interjected with a small laugh before turning a concerned gaze onto Harry. "What about you Harry? Are you going to go?"

"I may not have a date but I do plan to go and you Draco?"

"I don't have a date either may be would could keep each other company." The blond asked the dark haired man, their eyes met and Draco tried desperately not to blush.

"That would be great thanks Draco." Harry said with a happy smile for the ice prince.

The blond smiled back before taking Harry's hand and walking away from the rest of the group with him, the others let them go it was obvious that Draco wanted a private word with his date the green eyed man looked at the Slytherin concerned as they came to a halt. "What is it Draco?"

"Harry, this is hard for me to say but you remember when you told me about when you became the man in the mask?"

"Yeah of cause I do I mean how could I not remember that I wanted to die of embracement all over again?"

Draco took a deep breath before he let go of the hand he held and spoke. "I think it's time you let him go, the man you tried to woo the one you made the mask for it's been what almost a month now, you need to think about moving on."

With a deep sigh the Gryffindor looked away from his companion. "You're right I know that but still I'm not sure I can..."

The blond took hold of Harry's hand again and gave it a squeeze. "It's your choice I just think if he doesn't want you then you owe it to yourself and to him to let it go so you can move on and so to can he."

"I can't promise anything but I will try just because I know you are right."

"Hey at least you said that you would try."

Draco let go of the hand and left Harry standing alone deep in thought, he knew that the blond was right, Severus didn't want him not in any way and he had to be brave and try to move on from his love for the potions master.

Harry decided to wait until tomorrow night the moon would be full then just like the first night when he had come to Severus as the man in the mask, it would be the perfect night to remember what he had lost, to berry what was past and turn his face towards what was yet to come.

(It's short again! But hey at least I'm making progress!)


	6. Chapter 6

Part six: Distance.

It was now a Tuesday night at almost midnight it was very close to the Christmas holidays, in fact the Yule ball was this Friday thus officially marking the end of the first school term.

However such events were only partly on the mind of Severus Snape who was wandering the dark corridors of the school still as confused as he had been before, sometimes he still didn't know what to make of the man in the mask's identity and since he had been revealed Harry was keeping his distance from the older man.

At first this distance and the time to think had been a blessing to the dark man but now, now he hated it, he missed the man in the mask, he missed the boy... no the man being the way he usually was in his classes, the usual lively curiosity was gone replaced with a heavy silence that felt like to him like it was going to crush the younger man.

To top all of this off, the friendship that had started to form between Harry and Draco was getting to the older wizard the two young men were getting closer and closer, it was becoming obvious at least to Snape that the young Malfoy was starting to develop feelings for Harry. It was not to obvious at the moment how the green eyed man felt about this situation, the potions master was sure how ever if he left the situation between these two alone for much longer Draco would state how he felt and then in return feel the force of Harry's ability to woo romantically, the Slytherin head of house hated that idea with a passion he hadn't even known he could feel.

As Severus passed a window he saw a figure outside in the grounds, the potions master peered at this person closely, with that dark shaggy hair it just had to be Harry, the dark eyed man's suspicions were confirmed as he noticed that the younger wizard was holding the silver half mask in his hands gazing down at it, the potions master watched helplessly as he lifted a hand and scrubbed his face it was then Severus realised the younger man was crying.

This sight banished all of the dark eyed mans questions and without hesitating the bat of the dungeons quickly made his way outside to were the other man was. Severus froze in the shadows a little way from Harry as the young man spoke a tortured note to his voice. "You idiot Harry, why did you do this to yourself? Why? Why? This was the stupidest thing you've ever done! Well I won't need this anymore I was completely daft to make it in the first place!" The younger wizard sure was giving himself a firm telling off this raised a small sad smile on the potion masters lips.

Harry took one last long look at the mask in his hands before drawing his wand out, he placed a muttered spell on it and threw the silver mask away, quickly the mask accelerated away from him carrying much further than it should, the green eyed man watched it go and nodded to himself. "Draco was right it's for the best just let it all go after all he doesn't need you he doesn't want you and the next time you make a magic mask to woo your love it will go well." The younger wizard told himself in stern tones, slowly the green eyed man turned back towards the castle and quietly walked back inside.

Silently Snape stepped out of the darkness his eyes fixed on the direction the mask had gone in then those dark eyes darted in the direction Harry had left in, the potions master found himself rather glad that the younger man hadn't noticed his presence Severus turned before he could reason his desire for himself Snape he ran off into the darkness after the mask.

The dark eyed man found the glimmering silver mask amongst the long grass near to the edge of the lake, carefully he lifted Harry's delicate work into his hands, he stared down at it for a long moment before holding the mask to his chest, unable to comprehend the feeling of relief that flooded him at finding the mask unscathed carefully Severus drew the mask away from himself and tucked it into a robe pocket, he didn't know why he was doing this but the bat of the dungeons did know that he didn't want to lose any part of Harry even this one.

Quickly Severus returned to his rooms, he carefully placed the silver mask on the desk in his room he sat in the chair and contemplated the shimmering silver mask before him for a long while, before gently reaching out and touching it. "He loves me, Harry really loves me enough to let me go because he thinks that is what I want, what do I want... I don't want to be alone, I dislike this distance between myself and Harry but what can I do about it, after all I said all I did is there anything I can say anything I can do... Merlin what a mess I've made."

Shaking his head the head of Slytherin house slowly sat back in the chair his dark eyes lost in thought, there were sure a lot of things for him to be thinking about the older wizard rose he got ready for bed settling the mask onto the bedside table before he climbed into bed and went to sleep.

When Severus woke that Wednesday morning the mask was still sitting on the bed side table it shimmered seductively in the morning light, the dark haired man lay on bed staring at the mask sitting on the bedside table. "Harry..."

The dark man reached out he lifted the mask from the table and gently clutched the mask to him again. "Harry... what do I do? I've been such a fool, I let my anger get in the way of something that could have been so important, I can't get you out of my head and I think no I now know that I love you."

Severus looked at the half mask in his hands and made a split second decision; he would get this mask back to Harry and somehow try to convince both the man in the mask and the man he loved to come back to him.

His decision made the dark haired man jumped out of bed, quickly threw on his clothes then stopped to think for a moment, since it was a Sunday the likely hood was that the younger man was some were in the grounds quickly the potions master went out of his rooms and started to search about the school and grounds trying to find Harry. The dark eyed man finally found the younger wizard, he was walking through the grounds with Ron, the two were talking earnestly the older wizard stalked closer to them carefully so as not to be seen and listened to their conversation. "So I noticed the silver mask is gone from your bedside table, I take it that you finally parted with it."

Harry sighed. "Yeah I did, it was time."

"Are you ever going to do it again?"

"Maybe the colour green seems to be appealing to me."

Ron shook his head and smiled with amusement. "You and making your masks."

"You know me, besides they make me a small living."

"Like you need to make a living. You know the silver one was the only one I ever saw you keep."

Harry laughed gently. "You know that's because it was special, I actually enchanted it after all I sort of can't see without the glasses you know."

Ron smiled widely at his friend. "Oh yeah of cause. Well I'm off to find Hermione we are off on a date, you sure you'll be alright on your own?"

"I'll be fine Ron, I can always go and find Draco so you go on, go and have fun." Harry waved the red haired man off once Ron was out of sigh he let out a sigh and murmured to himself. "Enough fun for both of us."

Severus took a deep breath he stepped out into the path of the younger wizard, Harry froze his green eyes widened, and the Gryffindor stared at the other man concerned for a moment and then quickly moved away from the older man with worry. "Harry..." Severus said gently causing the younger man to stand still again.

"What did you just call me?"

"Harry..." The older man repeated as carefully the potions master moved closer to the younger wizard. "I want to talk to you."

"After the last time you spoke to me you can have nothing left to say me." Harry said turning away from the other man his eyes turning dark with sadness.

Severus moved in quickly, he grasped the other mans chin Snape turned Harry's face towards him, the dark eyed man saw the tears and softly wiped them away internally cursing himself as he did so. "Harry you know I hate to say things like this but I'm sorry I'm so very sorry for everything I said that night."

"Why would you be sorry, you don't have to be sorry professor that is obviously how you feel about me." Being called professor by the younger man hurt Severus like hell, but he supposed he deserved it after the way he had acted.

The bat of the dungeons shook his head fearsly. "No, no it's not I was surprised, I thought you didn't mean it, then I realised you'd meant everything you'd said and everything you had done."

Quickly Severus pressed the silver mask into Harry's hands, started the younger man looked down at the mask. "If you can ever think about forgiving me and if you can somehow still love me even after all my idiocy then please return to me one last time as the man in the mask and I will show you what I really feel."

Now the dark man had said what he needed to, Severus quickly walked away from Harry the bat of the dungeons made his way swiftly back to the sanctuary of the dark deep dungeons praying with all his might that the younger wizard would forgive him and would return to him this one last time so that the dark eyed man could unmask him for the final time and confess to Harry his feelings for him.

(Yay go me another part poor Severus I think I made him a bit OC... oh well its still my first time so you'll have to forgive the way I write him)


	7. Chapter 7

Part Seven: Returning.

With wonder in his emerald green eyes the Gryffindor watched the dark man walk away before he quickly put the mask away into a robe pocket Harry turned swiftly he went to find Draco. Harry felt he needed to talk to someone about this situation and being a fellow Slytherin like Severus the blond was likely to understand all of this better than his other friends.

Harry found the Slytherin ice prince talking with Blaise and Pansy; the green eyed wizard walked over to them and smiled widely at the blond. "Hey Draco can I have a word?"

The ice prince smiled back. "Sure."

Quietly the two men walked off together, when they were far enough away from the prying ears of the other two Slytherins Harry turned to Draco. "Well I thought you might like to know that last night I got rid of the mask."

"Well done you!" Draco said in heartfelt congratulations.

"Yeah and then today the man I used it to woo returned the mask to me." Harry told the other wizard quietly.

The blond raised both eyebrows at his companion. "Did he say anything to you?"

"Yes he did say something to me he begged me to come to him again as the man in the mask, in fact he acted very strangely throughout the whole encounter."

Draco gazed into the vivid green eyes of the other man. "And what does that make you feel?"

Instantly fire flared in those green eyes, Harry suddenly looked more alive than he had for a long while; Draco placed both hands on the other man's shoulders and spoke again. "Your face and eyes say it all, you should go back to him you clearly still love him and want to return to him. One question for my curiosities sake just who is this man who has your heart so completely?"

"Why on earth do you want to know that Draco?" Harry asked confused.

"I want to know in case he is stupid enough to say no to you again, that way I'll know exactly who it is that I need to go and kill."

The dark haired man couldn't help it he laughed slightly. "I'll only tell you if you promise not to tell anyone else."

"Fine I promise now please just tell me who he is."

"Severus."

Draco's grey eyes went wide in shock. "Severus you mean Severus Snape, as in my godfather?"

"Yes." Harry replied simply.

There was silence for a few moments as the blond digested this bomb shell before he smiled slightly at the other man. "Wow now that one I didn't expect, but somehow I can see it the two of you . . . so if I might be as bold as to ask, when is the masked man going to make his reappearance in my godfather's life?" The blond asked the other wizard curiously.

"Well I happen to think that since the Yule ball is going to be a masquerade what could possibly be a better time for him to reappear than then."

"My poor godfather isn't going to know what hit him."

Harry smiled devilishly at the Slytherin next to him. "You know that is the general idea Draco."

"I have to say I am kind curious to see exactly how you turn into him you know." Draco said curiously.

"I'm sure you would, but this part of myself I am afraid is not something that I will share with you Draco, you'll just have to remain mystified."

The blond pouted at the Gryffindor but his silver eyes were sparkling with laughter. "Your mean."

Harry laughed gently at the other wizard. "No this just happens to be one secret that I do want to keep all to myself. Besides you'll see me as him at the ball, even better you can now ask Blaise to take you, I'm well aware that you asked me but I know that really you wanted to ask him."

The pail young man flushed and the green eyed man smiled at him gently. "How did you know that?" Draco asked him softly.

"I've been watching you and believe it or not I'm not always completely oblivious to everything around me. Now do me a favour and go ask Blaise to go to the ball with you and if he asks why tell him that something came up and I couldn't take you anymore."

"Thanks Harry. Oh and Harry I'm sure that Severus will love you're Christmas present for him." The Slytherin told the other wizard with a cocky grin.

Harry flushed slightly at the blond's words, he hadn't really thought of the return of the masked man in those terms but it was an idea that was defiantly worth keeping in mind. "Draco, just get going!" The dark haired man told the Slytherin and shook his head watching the blond go with laughter in his green eyes.

Today was Wednesday so now all the Gryffindor had to do was hold onto his courage until Friday night, and then don the mask once more hopefully Harry could get in a dance with the older man before he had to go with the potions master to see what it was Severus wanted to say to him.

Slowly the green eyed man looked back at the school, he spotted a lone dark figure in one of the windows a small smile crossed the young man's features, carefully he pulled the mask from his robe pocket and observe the figure watching him as he ran his fingers delicately over the silver mask.

Satisfied that Severus had seen him with the mask, Harry carefully tucked the mask back away into his school robes, before returning alone to the castle and the dark man who he knew was waiting for him some were within those walls.

(Yeah another short one ball time.)


	8. Chapter 8

(A note at the start here, I wrote Harry and Severus's dance to it's all coming back to me now Celine Dion, in case you want to listen to what I was at the time.)

Part eight: The ball.

Harry took a deep breath, slowly he let it out, it was time to take Severus up on his request, the green eyed wizard turned the half face mask towards him, and gently pressed it to his face, he felt the magic take hold, the strange feeling of cloths he wore changing to those of the masked man, the top hat appearing on his head then the mask and the glasses fusing so he could see. Slowly Harry opened his eyes he blinked for a moment as the magic performed its last trick turning his easily recognisable green eyes to a shade of brilliant silver.

The young wizard scent a fleeting prayer to which ever deity might be listening, then he quickly and quietly made his way down to the Yule masquerade.

Severus stood quietly to one side of the room, watching the other couples dance past him, the bat of the dungeons wore his usual black robes, he wore a black mask that ringed his eyes he hadn't really bothered with a costume though for once in his life the potions master had left the long flowing part of his robes behind in his rooms.

The dark haired man sighed deeply, he wasn't really in the mood for parties but the head master had insisted on his presence at the ball so here he was propping up a wall feeling like he was back at school himself. That was one of the reasons Severus hated these occasions he had never had a date for these events during school, he spent the two time as a wall flower, even now he was an adult he was still subjected to going to parties at Hogwarts and even worse the Potions master was still on his own.

As the dark haired man settled down in one of the dark corners of the room ready for another night alone a couple in on the dance floor moved and he saw a flash of silver, quickly Severus pushed away from the wall, but whatever it had been was gone again and the potions master let out a sigh it was probably just his imagination running away with him.

A slow song began, the dark eyed man felt a hand take his from behind, Severus gasped surprised, before he could see who had hold of his hand the dark man was being pulled out onto threw the throng of people and out onto the floor dance floor. The person who had Severus's hand stopped walking, then with one strong pull on his hand the head of the Slytherin house found himself in the arms of a man in a very well known silver mask.

Snape simply stared down at the other man completely dumb struck for a few moments, then the masked man pulled him close, Severus felt one hand claim his waist firmly the other came to rest on his shoulder, with a smile the regency gentleman began to lead the potions master round the floor in an expertly smooth waltz, twirling him in and back out every so often, Severus was well aware they were drawing all sorts of calculating looks, after all he hadn't gone to great lengths to hide who he was tonight.

The potions master could tell people were wondering who this man was as well as wondering why he was dancing with him and the head of Slytherin could also feel people waiting for him to explode in rage at this man's treatment of him, so Snape decided to shock the whole populace of the castle, he relaxed into the younger man's hold, he met those intense silver eyes and then smiled a small smile down at his partner.

The younger man met the dark man's gaze he smiled back at the other man, gently the man in the mask tugged Severus closer to him, the potions master didn't resist this possessive gesture, the small smile on his face grew though as the dark haired man realised that it was a possessive gesture on his dance partners part.

As the song began to end the man in the mask deliberately danced himself and Severus strait out of the doors that were open into the grounds, they slowly came to a halt, neither man moved away from the other strait away they just stood for a few long moments looking at each other. Then quickly the gentleman realised Severus, then just as fast claimed one of his hands and hastily the younger man lead the head of Slytherin off into the grounds.

Once the regency man was sure they were far enough away from the dance for no one to bother them, he turned gently releasing Severus's hand, the masked man faced the taller man, silver eyes met black and the younger man spoke. "You wanted to see me I believe?"

"Yes I did want to see you." The older man said softly.

"Well here I am what was it you wanted?"

"Firstly I wanted to apologies again, I was completely stupid I should have realised you would never have done anything like this as just a joke. I also wanted to tell you that I love you..." Severus told him very softly.

The man in the mask blinked for a moment using this momentary confusion just as any good Slytherin would Severus closed in, he reached out drawing of the mask, and the dark haired man watched as the man in the mask became Harry once again. "I told you if you came back to me I would show you what I really felt did I not Harry?"

"Yes professor you did."

"Harry call me Severus again please."

The younger man blushed for a moment before he sighed and spoke. "Very well Severus, what is it you wanted to show me?" Harry asked curiously.

"I wanted to show you this." Severus said before he grasped Harry round the waist and pulled the shorter man to him, their bodies now flush Harry looked up into the dark eyes of his love, with a gentle smile Snape leant in his lips covered those of the Gryffindor, with a murmur of contentment the younger man leant into the kiss his arms closing round the other man.

Encouraged by this honest reaction to his kiss Severus closed his eyes then deepened the kiss tightening his hold on the other man slowly the two men pulled back for air, green eyes opened to meet those of the dark professor.

"Do you forgive me love?" Severus asked the younger wizard softly.

Harry smiled up at the man who held him so tightly. "Yes Severus I forgive you, how could I not when I love you so much."

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" The older man asked rhetorically before claiming Harry's mouth with his own again, with a smile the shorter wizard leant into the demanding kiss closing his eyes and losing himself into the sensations.

Eventually lack of air forced the two men apart again. "Are you sure about this Severus I don't think I could take it if you changed your mind again."

"I'm sure Harry, I don't want anyone else just you, though we will have to keep thing a little low key until you graduate."

"Oh don't worry about that the man in mask doesn't get caught, it's part of the magic." Harry said with a wink for the other man.

The Slytherin head of house smiled at his love. "Good I'm glad to hear that much I don't want to be without you completely for the next few months."

"Like wise after all your mine now just as I am yours."

"Umm I like that idea, however we best tell Albus about us just in case . . ."

"A necessary evil I guess." Harry said with a deep sigh.

The dark man found himself smiling at the younger man again, Harry was really good for him and Severus knew it, the older man took the shorter man's hand and together they walked out of the garden to find Albus and tell him about their relationship.

(There almost finished with this now.)


	9. Chapter 9

Part nine: Finally.

It was some years since Harry had finally graduated from Hogwarts, he and the potions master had kept their relationship under wraps until after the younger man had left school, when they had come out into the open as a couple the shock of the rest of the wizarding world had been complete.

Most people hadn't expected them to even last this long, but then they didn't know that Severus and Harry had been together for a lot longer then they realised, when Harry had graduated he had become the defence against the dark arts teacher at Hogwarts and although he and Severus had separate rooms it wasn't unusual to find them in each other's rooms.

It was Severus who surprisingly decided enough was enough he paid a quiet visit to the head master early in the day before the head of Slytherin went and found his love after class that evening. Quickly the potions master took Harry back to his rooms. The younger man could tell something was on his partners mind, his dark eyes held a steely glint in them that promised trouble for any one that got in his way.

When the two men entered Severus's rooms Harry could tell something was different, it took the green eyed man a moment to work out what it was, all of his possessions were now in the older man's room, wondering what this meant Harry turned to look at Severus who smiled down at him. "It was time, everyone knows about us and it seemed stupid to have two rooms."

"You know you could have asked." Harry told his trying to look annoyed but failed completely miserably giving up the younger wizard grinned up at the dark man.

The head of Slytherin shrugged at the other man. "I wasn't going to let you say no, it was high time we were actually living together, it's been what two years now?"

"Almost three years now actually."

"Well then you see my point love."

"Yes Severus I certainly do."

Quietly the potions master shut the door behind them before pushing Harry fully into the rooms they now shared. "You know any one would think your softening with old age Severus."

"The only person I'd ever do something like this for is you, and you know it love."

"That's true, but are you sure about this...moving in is a big step and..." The rest of the sentence was swallowed as the potions master grabbed the younger man hauled him to him and kissed Harry for all he was worth.

When the older man released the younger man from the kiss Harry was breathless and voiceless. Oh I'm very sure Harry. You know I remembered something today."

"Oh really what did you remember love?"

"That tonight midnight is the anniversary of the first time as you said four years ago the man in the mask appeared to me."

"Yes it is and your point?" Harry asked the other man curiously.

"Well it might be nice to see him again."

The green eyed man raised one brow at the other man. "Really now, far be it for me to say no to you love."

Slowly Harry went over to where he could see his things he lifted up a simple wooden box, carefully the green eyed man opened it to revile the silver mask, knowing that Harry didn't like to be watched when he changed the potions master turned his back and waited.

A few moments later a hand ran down his back and Severus shivered with pleasure. "You know I have my own gift for you for our anniversary tonight."

"Oh really and what is that?" The older man asked Harry gently.

"Yes here love." The green eyed man said gently pressing something into one of Severus's hands and carefully closing his long fingers round the object.

Slowly the potions master brought the hand up and slowly opened his hand to find resting on his palm a simple golden band. Snape gasped he turned round to find the man in the mask behind him but with one difference the eyes of the man before him were vivid green. "Harry is this ... are you..." the older man stuttered for once in his life his speech was rendered graceless.

The man smiled gently he reached for the band, carefully Harry lifted it from the dark eyed man's hand, Severus watched struck dumb as the younger man lifted his left hand and slid the golden band carefully down his finger. "Will you marry me Severus Snape?"

The older man stood there stunned for a few moments before a smile curved his lips up into a large smile. "Of cause I will love."

With a sigh of relief Harry swept the top hat off, he leant up and kissed the potions master, Snape quickly put both arms round the smaller man and drew him in tightly. Slowly they pulled apart the two men smiled at each other for a moment before Harry put his arms round the dark man and they embraced knowing now that whatever was to come they would face together.

(There finally done I never meant to write something so long but yay!)


End file.
